Under the Mistletoe
by i find it ironic
Summary: Naruto finally confesses his feelings for Gaara, and the timing is perfect. Right on Christmas. Oh what a wonderful gift.


"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!"

Sakura and Ino singed, raising their glasses of sake in the air. The party in the Uchiha compound had started just a few hours ago, and by the time, almost half of Konoha had come to enjoy themselves and celebrate the begging of the New Year together. Surprisingly, half of Konoha _and_ the Suna siblings as well.

Kankuro, Temari and of course, _Gaara_.

Going through the crowd, Temari pulled Gaara by the arm and asked him: -"Gaara, you do plan to hook up with someone tonight, right?"

The red head seemed annoyed with his sister. He pulled his arm out of her grip and walked away. Gaara never felt comfortable talking about 'that' with either his brother or sister. It just felt wrong in a way. A sigh left his lips as he walked around the party, feeling lonelier than ever. He never understood how someone could feel lonely in such a crowded place, but till now, he never thought about it.

People were dancing. Couples making out in the far corners of the house, some on the couch, others in the guest rooms Uchiha Sasuke had surprisingly left unlocked.

Everyone was having fun.

Everyone except him.

It saddened Gaara, knowing that no one wanted to have a conversation with him. Who would want to anyway? Him being the beast he is. He walked to the couch and sat down. A couple were making out next to him, but he didn't really give them any attention. He rested his head on his arm, and sat there, in silence.

"Hey Gaara!"

Someone yelled after him. It made Gaara jump up a little. Looking up, his green eyes met with ocean blue ones. It was none other than the hyperactive blonde ninja standing in from of him, a glass of sake in one hand and cigarette in the other. It surprised Gaara greatly; Naruto never seemed the type to smoke.

"Hey buddy! You seem kinda lonely tonight, huh?"

Naruto asked, sitting next to the red head and putting a hand over his shoulder. A light blush overcame Gaaras cheeks, but he remained calm. He didn't answer the blonde.

"Need me to call a woman for you?"

The blonde asked, winking. The blush darkened around Gaaras cheeks as he shook his head in disagreement.

"N-No Naruto, I'm good." –He said, looking away, the blush getting darker. To be completely honest, Gaara did want to hook up with someone tonight, but it wasn't a woman.

"Well, okay. Suite yourself pal."

Naruto said and smiled a little. He knew when he needed to stop. He knew that the red head wasn't the sociable type, much less the type to have a one night stand with any girl he meets, so he backed off and left him alone. He didn't want to, but it seemed as if Gaara wanted to be left alone, although that wasn't entirely true.

After that little chatter, Gaara sat on the couch for a few more minutes. But it got too uncomfortable too soon, so he got up and headed for the back door, to get some air. As he walked to the kitchen, he saw his sister sitting together with Shikamaru, they seemed very happy together. A frown played his lips, as he felt anger and jealousy build up inside him. He envied his sister, why could she have someone to love and care about, and he didn't?

Shaking his head, Gaara quickened his pace and got to the kitchen. He opened the door and stepped out slamming it behind him. A sigh left his lips as he walked to the back garden and sat on the bench underneath the Sakura tree. All of the pink petals have fallen off of the trees branches and it just looked sad. He looked up at the night sky, and to his surprise, a mistletoe hung on the branch over his head.

"How ironic" –Gaara thought as he studied the green plant. After a few moments, he looked away from the small plant and looked at his lap.

He shivered a little. It was quite cold.

"Hey Gaara."

A smooth voice called his name. He looked up, already knowing who it was. The blonde hyperactive ninja was standing in from of him, a red Christmas hat on. Naruto smirked and sat next to the red head. Gaaras blush came back, so he looked away in order to hide it.

"Oh man, you're shaking like crazy! Here put this on."

Naruto suddenly said, taking his grey sweater off and handing it to Gaara.

"B-Bit, then you'll be cold." –Gaara said. Naruto just smirked and tossed him the sweater.

"Don't worry about me."

Naruto said. The red head smiled a little and put the sweater over the green shirt he was already wearing.

"Thank you."

After that, silence filled the atmosphere. But it wasn't awkward. It was one of those good silence filled moments, where the two people can just enjoy their company.

"Hey Gaara" –Naruto finally broke the silence –"Can I tell you a secret?"

This caught the red head off guard.

A secret?

Nobody had ever told him a secret before.

"U-Um, yeah, I guess…"

He stuttered, and looked back at his lap. But his face was soon brought closer to the blondes, as Naruto smirked slightly.

"But it's my secret Gaara, so I want you to look at me when I tell you about it."

The blonde said smirking. Gaara blushed a cherry red, but still looked at the hyperactive blonde, nodding his head. Narutos smirk grew wider, as he brought his face closer to the red heads and in a low whisper he said-

"Gaara… I love you."

Gaaras blush grew darker, almost as dark as the colour of his hair. Those words. The words he longed to hear for years, they were finally said. And he didn't have a damn clue how to reply back.

"Please Gaara, tell me you feel the same way…!"

Naruto said, with pleading eyes. By the time he had confessed his love for the red head, his hands had wondered off to Gaaras waist, and by now, he was holding the red head close to him.

The red head cringed at the blondes bare chest almost as if for dear life, his heart pounding in his chest.

"N-Naruto…I-I feel the same way…about you too."

He managed to choke out.

A smile played Narutos lips as he herd the words his beloved had said.

Naruto wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved red heads waist, bringing him into a warm embrace. They stayed like that for a while, until Naruto spoke up.

"Hey Gaara, look what's over us."

Gaaras eyes quickly looked up, spotting the little green plant he saw a while ago. He couldn't believe he completely forgot about it. Of course, it took him a few moments to actually understand what Naruto was getting at.

Until finally he understood, his blush came back yet again. He looked into the blue pools that were staring at him, and he came closer to his beloved.

The blonde leaned over the red head, his face getting closer inch by inch, until finally, their lips met in a passionate kiss.


End file.
